4DOT
'4DOT:' The Beginning of a Legend Four dot first became a part of the Dollars community via Midori/Kanra's suggestion. She seems to have taken quite a liking to the group ever since, appearing in the chats often - if only to bother Midori/Kanra and to make some new friends. Joined the community on October 15, 2010. Relationship Status None. Zilch. This multi-dotted organism is the property of no one. They come. They go. And nobody knows. Most recently, 4DOT has been the maid of Keiichi , Middleman , Deet , and many others. Now its all different. 4DOT has been upgraded to the maid of ♥Iza-chan♥ . A dubious title, if you ever ask 4DOT yourself. If one knows of teddy - a "newb" by most standards, as they have been on only 3 times to date (10/26/10), then one should know - one would be wise to realize that 4DOT will kill you if you so much as touch her. .... Alright, maybe not really. But if some can recall, 4DOT did slaughter/ try to slaughter Keiichi for trying to kiss her. Teddy is not the brightest of newbs and allowed the advances of Keiichi. A very .... unintelligent move, at best. After all, what would you do if someone tried to take your prospective girlfriend? If you would do nothing, then shame on you. Shame on you! May shame to rain down on your head! RE-EDIT The well known 4DOT (or maid-chan) is now married to Kira. Remember that. You are approaching a married maid. Be careful of the lover. She's got a death note. RE-RE-EDIT The DOT has now divorced from Kira (a long, long while ago, actually) and remarried to Cheerio. Be careful. The DOT is more possessive than ever. And DOT will hunt you down. She will. "On" Time Because of the hindrance of evil monster things parents, 4DOT will arrive in the chats from 5 pm to 9 pm EST. If prompted, 4DOT will occasionally re-enter at 3 am EST. When on, 4DOT does NOT lurk or ghost - its just against their morals. Unlike some .... Family 4DOT's family is not extensive. Because many believe - and is right to believe - 4DOT is a new-ish, they have no family. 4DOT owns﻿ has a sister - often calling them "seesta" when trying to get their attention. Midori/Kanra is that sister. 4DOT loves her dearly and is extremely jealous of whoever cuddles Kanra. Remember, 4DOT stalks you. They know who you are, where you live, your age, your preferences, and all your family members. Do not mess with 4DOT if you value anything at all (particularly your life). The Many Faces of 4DOT 4DOT is known to be many things - well, somewhat well known. They are (as follows): *'Maid-chan' - for a brief stint that somehow stayed, 4DOT was labelled as a maid. 4DOT is now known by so many as the maid that using ....SFJ gets them nowhere. *'DOLLARDEX' - because 4DOT is always surfing this site, 4DOT is well known to things. Some weaknesses are that people have multiple names and multiple personality issues. *'....' - this was 4DOT's original name. It lasted all of five minutes. *'....SFJ' - this was created after a long, boring French class, when the word "SMEX" was somehow changed, by Midori/Kanra, into "SIMEAXFIKTOLJOWUN", broken down properly into "Simeax Fiktol Jowun" (or Sim/Simeax for short). *'Joey '- this name started out as a joke when people assumed that maid-chan and chikuro were the same person. They still enjoy confusing people, and so this name is still in use today. Joey is used as an "alter-ego" to maid-chan. Titles of 4DOT 4DOT has little titles. Many are passing titles, but they are proud of every single one of them. Beware. What is said in the chats may end up here. *'Batgirl' - became the "batgirl to my batman" due to some random comments from Middleman *'Black power ranger '- one of the most honorable honor things that anybody will be honored with ever! UNDERSTAND THAT. 4DOT has just taken the best possible title there is to offer. Other than the Green power ranger. '* ' Category:Users